It's Always Been You
by daseyloverwholived
Summary: Maya can't help but notice that Riley has been acting strange all night and she's determined to get to the bottom of it.
A/N: This was originally written on Tumblr as a drabble/prompt request. I've decided to post it here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters.

Maya looked over at her best friend. The two of them were sitting on the couch of the Matthews apartment, watching a movie. Riley had been acting rather odd all night, and Maya had no idea why. Ever since Maya had gotten there, it was like Riley was avoiding her. When she had tried to greet her in a hug, Riley had pulled away, insisting she didn't feel too good. She then chose to sit at the opposite end of the couch as far away from Maya as possible, and had barely said two words to Maya all night.

Maya let out a small sigh, Riley was slowly driving her crazy. She just wanted to know why the brunette was ignoring her. "Riles?" She asked, looking at her again.

"Yeah?" Riley responded, her eyes trained to the TV screen, not even bothering to look at Maya.

"Can I get something to drink?" Maya asked, still looking at her, slightly annoyed Riley hadn't even looked at her.

Riley gave a small nod, still not looking at Maya. "Yeah, there's some soda in the fridge." She said, gesturing to the kitchen, eyes still trained to the TV screen.

Maya scowled at that, that was extremely unlike Riley. Normally she would offer to get up and get Maya a drink herself, and that was enough to completely drive Maya over the edge.

"Okay, that tears it! Riley, what is your deal?!" Maya shouted, scooting over to her friend and looking her right in the face.

Finally, Riley looked over at Maya, a pink tint appearing on her cheeks as they were nearly face to face. She pulled away a little and gave the blonde a small smile.

"What are you talking about Maya? There's nothing wrong." Riley told her, shaking her head a little.

Maya raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh really? Then explain to me why you refused to hug me, chose to sit all the way over here, and didn't offer to get me a drink like usual." She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Riley a pointed look.

Riley shrunk a little under Maya's gaze. "I told you Maya, I'm not feeling that good." She said, her voice wavering slightly.

"You can't use that as an excuse every time something is wrong, Riley." Maya argued, still looking at her with the same look.

"But it's the truth." Riley insisted, not sounding very confident.

"No it's not. Riley, I'm not an idiot. I know when you're lying. Now, what's really going on?" Maya asked again, moving closer to Riley.

As Maya moved closer, Riley backed up even more, before realizing she was at the end of the couch. "Uh, nothing. Nothing's going on. How about I get you that drink now?" She said, making a move to stand up.

Maya quickly grabbed her arm, preventing her from going anywhere. "No, it's okay. I'm really not that thirsty. We're in the middle of a conversation anyways." She said, keeping her grip tight on Riley's arm.

Another pink tint appeared on Riley's cheeks, and she looked away slightly. "A-are you sure? B-because I'm kind of thirsty myself, it w-wouldn't be a problem." She said, her blush deepening as she stuttered.

Maya took all this in, the blushing and the stuttering. There was most definitely something wrong with Riley and she wasn't letting her go until she found out.

She instinctively reached out and put a hand under Riley's chin, pulling her face over gently so Riley was looking at her. "Okay, seriously Riley. What is wrong? And don't lie." She said, looking her right in the eyes.

Riley's face was practically bright red now, and she tried her hardest to look anywhere but in Maya's eyes. Which was rather difficult, and she found herself staring directly into them.

"N-nothing. J-just drop it, M-Maya." She stuttered out.

As Riley, stared right back into her eyes, Maya felt a small blush appear on her own cheeks, and she lost her train of thought for a minute. She then shook her head slightly, and took Riley in. Her bright red face, her stuttering, her denial, and then suddenly something clicked in the back of Maya's mind.

The way Riley had been acting, avoiding her, blushing like crazy, stuttering, all the nervousness. She had seen it with Riley before, but that was with…. No, there was no way. Riley couldn't possibly.. Could she?

She looked over at brunette again, she was still staring at her, her face still flushed. But she still looked absolutely stunning. Maya let out a small sigh. Well there was only one way to confirm what she thought.

She turned to Riley, grabbed her face gently, pulled it to hers, and pressed her lips against Riley's.

She immediately relaxed as Riley kissed back, and she pulled her closer, looping her arms around the brunette's neck. Riley held her gently, her hands on her waist. They kissed for several long moments, it growing hungrier and hungrier the more they kissed.

Finally, after a while, they pulled away, both panting slightly with swollen lips and flushed face. There was a small silence before Riley looked over at Maya.

"You, you feel the same way?" She asked, giving the blonde a slightly surprised look.

Maya smiled at her and nodded, taking one of Riley's hands in hers. "It's you, Riley. It's always been you. From the day we met. You've always been the one for me. I may not have known it when I was five years old, but I've known for a while now. You're the only one that I want." She said, her smile brightening as she spoke each word.

Riley gave her a bright smile in return, nodding slightly. "I've known for a while too. I guess I just didn't realize it, I think I maybe even tried to deny it. But it started being to hard to deny it, so I just accepted it, and tried to hope that maybe, you would feel the same. Because you're the only one that I want too." She said, giving Maya another bright smile.

Maya laughed a little, finally feeling at ease and relaxed. She leaned in to give Riley another quick kiss. "I love you, Riley Matthews." She said, as she pulled back with a smile.

Riley gave her a smile. "I love you too, Maya Penelope Hart." She said with a giggle.

Maya giggled as well, and pulled Riley into her arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead, unable to stop smiling, as finally, for once, something had gone right in her life. And for now, it was the only something that mattered.


End file.
